


An Even Distribution 平均分佈

by jls20011425



Category: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flashpoint Paradox, Futurefic, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 他並非生來手臂就帶著印記，但也許宿命不如大多數人認為般無法改變。他殺死Nora Allen後，手臂就突然灼燒，殘酷得難以置信。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Even Distribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481313) by [Maraceles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraceles/pseuds/Maraceles). 



> 授權：

　　此事對Eobard來說從來不是驚喜。他並非生來手臂就帶著印記，但也許宿命不如大多數人認為般無法改變。他殺死Nora Allen後，手臂就突然灼燒，殘酷得難以置信。他緩緩褪去身上的黃色制服，心底揉合不願置信與無可否認的釋然——他經歷過的一切，他 _感受到_ 的一切，並非僅僅腦內想像。他命中注定介入Barry Allen的人生。他命中注定扮演 _重要一角_ 。

　　十五年後，抬頭凝視Barry，折磨人的飢渴以幾何級數與日俱增，核心扭曲旋轉，痛楚無盡循環繞著Barry徐徐注入他身體的永恆驚喜、永恆喜悅轉圈——他得知Barry _生來_ 帶著他的印記。金色掐絲爬滿Barry肩膀，纏結成一簇簇羽毛覆蓋心房，與縈繞Eobard手臂呈弧形的鮮明緋紅線條形成微妙鏡像。烙印不知怎地轉移到他偷來的軀體上。仿佛避無可避、無計可施，Barry降生於世就帶著他的完整印記——確鑿、可信、不可動搖的生而有之——牽引Eobard靈魂直至契合，重塑他來適應自身。倒也說得通：Barry來自天國，原生固有猶如天堂。Eobard向他傾側，就像衛星行走軌道上。

　　「我早就知道。」幾十年後，Barry說。淚水滑過他的臉龐，他們站在懸崖邊，世界淪為廢墟，中心城被毀，亞馬遜與亞特蘭蒂斯交戰，每一個錯誤誕生都是因為Barry Allen災難性的決定，他孝子哀思引發的閃點。Barry蹣跚站起，說不出話來，幾乎喘不過氣，但Eobard由著他。他對Barry造成的傷勢暫時足夠了。「即使我告訴自己不是。即使我努力假裝不是。」

　　「我命中注定不是為你帶來愛。」Eobard說。他們的人生不曾癒合，或許他們靈魂深處是靈魂伴侶，但彼此之間注定沒有原諒與寬恕。「雖然你擁有印記，要從我口中得悉糟透了吧。」

　　「不。」Barry喃喃道，搖了搖頭。「你命中注定為我帶來安寧。」

　　Eobard看著他，驚訝不已。

　　「你知道我改寫了歷史多少次嗎？」Barry問他，聲音透著自我憎恨。「嘗試了帶她回來多少次嗎？」

　　「我知道。」Eobard輕聲道。

　　「我總是犯錯。」Barry說。「你……你逼我背負錯誤活下去。」

　　或許，在另一個世界，Eobard會拉他過來。他會把Barry擁入懷中，助他假裝這個世界無關痛癢，假裝最重要的是Barry顧及自己的感受、自己的願望，假裝那十歲男孩失去母親（在每個宇宙，以各種方式），長大時依舊雙眼明亮，頭顱高昂。

　　「但是我成為了更好的人，」Barry緩緩道，「因為你。我想——你曾經告訴我，我們的關係是個錯誤。本不該發生。但我覺得你錯了，Dr. Wells」——舊日名字勾起熟悉的痛楚，Eobard苦笑——「我想是我 _求來_ 你的。我記得我告訴神速力……」

　　他話音漸止。

　　「它為你找到我。」Eobard平靜道。「它給你一個錨。一面鏡。提醒你所有你不該做的事‧」

　　「這不會令你生氣嗎？」

　　「這令我，」Eobard說道，微微一笑，「完整。」

　　「不應該這樣的。」

　　「對，不應該這樣的。」

　　Barry轉過頭看著他，他臉色凝住，表情幾乎憤怒。「我躺到墳墓裡都會恨著你，Eobard。盼著你死。只願你不曾保護我，不曾拯救我。我會一直恨你直到我咽下最後一口氣——」

　　聞言Eobard向Barry伸出手，溫柔地撫摸他的臉頰。「我知道。」

　　「很好。」Barry尖刻地道，嗓音搖搖欲墜，但他們隨後就吻上了。


End file.
